1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
In a related-art semiconductor device, a semiconductor element is mounted on a wiring board made of a glass epoxy resin or the like, on which a wiring pattern is formed, and then the semiconductor device is electrically connected to the wiring pattern.
FIGS. 15 and 16 illustrate the related-art semiconductor device. FIG. 15 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a semiconductor device 200 formed by a wire bonding method. In FIG. 15, a semiconductor element 120 is mounted on a surface of a wiring board having a wiring pattern 116 that electrically connects a connection pad 112 formed on one side of a substrate K via a through hole 110 to an external connection terminal 114 formed on the other side thereof. An electrode pad 122 formed on the semiconductor element 120 is electrically connected to a connection pad 112 of the wiring board by a bonding wire 130. Subsequently, the semiconductor element 120 and the bonding wire 130 are sealed with a sealing resin. Further, FIG. 16 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a semiconductor device 200 formed by a flip-chip connection method. In FIG. 16, an electrode 126 (i.e., an electrode pad 122 and a bump 124) of a semiconductor element 120 is bonded to a connection pad 112 formed one surface of a wiring board. Then, an underfill resin 150 is injected between the connection pad 112 and the electrode 126.
The above semiconductor devices 200 are disclosed in, e.g., JP-A-9-97860 (the wire bonding connection method) and JP-A-2003-152001 (the flip-chip connection method).
The thickness dimension of a semiconductor device can be considerably reduced by employing the flip-chip connection method, which is illustrated in FIG. 16, instead of employing the wire bonding connection method, which is illustrated in FIG. 15.
In recent years, a further reduction in the thickness of semiconductor devices has been desired. The semiconductor device formed by the flip-chip connection method is reaching the limit on the reduction in the thickness thereof.